Heiß auf heiße Berge - Liegeradtour durch Italien und Sizilien
Heiss auf heisse Berge thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumbthumb Dieser Artikel war eigentlich gedacht für das Infobull, die Vereinszeitschrift der schweizer und deutschen Liegeradler. Er ist noch nicht ganz fertig. Aber die einzelnen Abschnitte sind trotzdem lesbar. Bergradeln ist die lustvollste Art des Radfahrens. Der Blick auf sonnenbeschienene Gewässer erhöht den Genuss noch mehr. Italien hat neben vielen Bergen und einer lange Küstenlinie auch noch viele Sonnenstunden. Die besten Vorraussetzungen für maximalen Genuss. Wie weit die Theorie mit der Realität übereinstimmt, soll der folgende Tourenbericht zeigen. "Willkommen in Italien!" ... stöhnte meine italienische Bettnachbarin, als wir nach zwei Stunden informationslosen Wartens zwischen Bologna und Florenz aus unserem liegengebliebenen Nachtzug in einen eh schon überfüllten IC umsteigen mussten. Dabei hatte ich noch Glück, eine Dolmetscherrin im Abteil zu haben. Das Zugbegleitpersonal ist zwar zweisprachig: es gibt eine italiensche und eine deutsche Zugbegleitung, aber die Italiener können kein Deutsch und die Deutschen kein Italienisch. Mehdorns ungebrochene Privatisierungs-Pseudosparpläne lassen es nicht zu, die internationalen Zugbegleiter auf einen Sprachkurs zu schicken. Da baut man lieber ineffiziente Protzpaläste, wie den Berliner Hauptbahnhof, und schürt den Hochgeschwindigkeitswahn - "Klimaschutz mit 300km/h" so protzt eine Werbebroschüre der DB. Die zwei anderen Reiseradler in dem Nachtzug hatten jedenfalls von der Umsteigeaktion nicht rechtzeitig erfahren und kamen fast eine Viertelstunde später angehetzt. Mit dreieinhalb Stunden Verspätung komme ich schließlich in Orvieto, dem Ausgangspunkt meiner Tour, an. "Was für ein langweiliges, einsames Dorf.", denke ich mir, als ich mich vom Bahnhof Richtung Süden warmfahre. "Seltsam, daß hier überhaupt ein IC bzw. Nachtzug hält." Mir ist's recht, so spare ich mir die Fahrt durch das übervölkerte Rom. Bei Diskussionen mit Rennradlern lobe ich oft den Panoramablick auf dem Liegerad. An diesem ersten Tag habe ich aber auch auf meinem Dalli einen Tunnelblick, so bleibt mir die Schönheit Orvietos bis zu meiner Rückkehr verborgen. Dabei hätte ich den Kopf nur um 90 Grad nach rechts drehen müssen. Die EG-Gesundheitsminister warnen: Radfahren in Italien kann Lungenkrebs verursachen Mein erster herausragender Zielpunkt ist der Vesuv. Sein letzter Ausbruch liegt schon einige Jahre zurück. Man kann ihn eigentlich nicht mehr als heiss bezeichnen. Dafür ist die Anfahrt umso heisser. Rom habe ich extra weiträumig umfahren. Auch Neapel will ich umfahren und vom Hinterland auf den Vesuv stossen, um so den Stadtverkehr zu vermeiden. Gute Theorie - die Realität ist anders. Neapel hat sich den Vesuv einverleibt, wie eine Amöbe ihr Frühstück. Also quäle ich mich durch die hässlichen müll- und autoverseuchten Vorstädte Neapels. Die italienischen Autos sind fürchterlich. Sie stinken viel mehr, als die deutschen - trotz EU-Abgasnorm. Zum Glück ist der Aufstieg zum Vesuv selbst fast autofrei - abgesehen von einigen Reisebussen. Die Quälerei (durch die Städte) hat sich aber nicht gelohnt. Die Aussicht vom Vesuv ist schlecht, vermutlich wegen der Abgasglocke. Es ist quasi der Blick auf das moderne Pompeji: Statt Lavamassen und vulkanischen Schwefelgasen sehe ich Blechlawinen und Autoabgase. Nach der Abfahrt vom Vesuv quäle ich mich durch die Abgaswolken weiter Richtung Süden. Meine Routenplanung ignoriere ich - einfach weg von dieser gräßlichen Großstadt. Nach einem Küstenberg wird der Verkehr ruhiger. Auf einmal bin ich an einer wunderschönen Steilküste mit einem interessanten in den Fels gehauenen Sträßchen - wie in der Autowerbung im Fernsehen - die Amalfiküste. Warum hat mir Keiner gesagt, wie schön es hier ist. Wäre ich nach Plan gefahren, hätte ich diese Beule im italienischen Stiefel abgeschnitten und eine der schönsten Landschaften verpaßt. Der Eindruck ist so super, weil nach der neapolitanischen Abgashölle die Autoarmut hier als psychisches Kontrastmittel wirkt. Im März ist es schön ruhig, aber im Sommer geht die Amalfiküste bestimmt im Strom der Auto-Touristen unter. Der Vertrauensgrundsatz Wenn der Gestank und der Lärm nicht wären: Radfahren in italienischen Städten könnte echt Spass machen! Italiener respektieren Radfahrer. Sie halten Abstand und riskieren eher eine Berührung mit der entgegenkommenden Blechkiste, als daß sie einen Radler streifen würden. Im Stau lassen sie rechts Platz, um den Zweirädern das Vorbeifahren zu ermöglichen. Sie zuckeln minutenlang hinter nebeneinanderfahrenden Rennradlern drein und warten mit dem Überholen, bis die Gegenfahrbahn frei ist. Die gegenteilige Beschreibung deutscher Verhältnisse erübrigt sich wohl, aber ein Punkt muss erwähnt werden: Die Deutschen fahren nach dem während der Nazi-Zeit in der Rechtssprechung eingeführten VertrauensgrundsatzMarkus Schmidt, Eingebaute Vorfahrt , d.h. sie vertrauen darauf, daß sich die anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer an die Verkehrsregeln halten. Ganz anders die Italiener: sie passen auf Jeden auf und rechnen mit einem Fehlverhalten des Anderen. Shared Space "..., dass man überall im Innerortsbereich mit Menschen zu Fuß und per Rad auf allen Verkehrsflächen rechnen muss, dass ... Fahrbahnen nicht nur in Quer- sondern auch in Längsrichtung begangen werden ..." so könnte man die Verkehrssituation in den italienischen Städten beschreiben. Dieses Zitat stammt aber aus einem Nachruf über den kürzlich verstorbenen Verkehrsplaner Hans MondermanHeiner Monheim in "mobilogisch!" Mai 2008, der in den Niederlanden das zur Zeit kontrovers diskutierte Konzept des Shared Space einführte. Für die Italiener ist Shared Space ein alter Hut. Sie praktizieren das schon lange. Überlebenstraining "No risk no fun." So oder so ähnlich hatte es auch Heiner Geißler schon ausgedrückt. Also bestelle ich aus der Speisekarte, was sich am Besten anhört, ohne zu wissen, was es ist. Gut, Scampi kennt man ja - vom Namen her. Nur, wie ißt man die Viecher? Moderne Kommunikationstechnik sollte auch dieses Problem lösen. SMS an meine Schwester und meine Arbeitskollegin: "Wie isst man Scampi?". Die Antwort meiner Schwester kam prompt: "Weiß ich auch nicht, frag mal den Kellner: Questa mancho... Wenn er Dir auf Italienisch antwortet, hast Du halt ein Problem." Super. Hoffentlich ist die Auskunft meiner Arbeitskollegin ergiebiger. Die kommt auch bald: "Scampi isst man am besten in Olivenöl gebraten mit Knoblauch." Ein Kochrezept nützt mir in meiner Lage wenig. Zum Glück kommen die Teile dann schon aufgeschnitten und ich brauche das weisse Fleisch nur noch herauszupulen. Die EG-Gesundheitsminister warnen: Radfahren in Italien kann zu Gehörschäden führen Die Italiener lieben Lärm. Italien ist das einzige zivilisierte Land, wo auch in den besseren Restaurants das Glotzophon während dem Essen läuft. Italienische Motorräder sind die lautesten im Universum. Auch für die deutschen Motorradterroristen ist Italien das Paradies. O-Ton eines dieser Mobilitätsbehinderten: "Ein Motorradfahrer hat drei Auspufftöpfe: einen für den TÜV, einen zum Fahren und einen für Italien." Zum Glück ist der Apennin dünn besiedelt und auch die Motorraddichte recht gering. So daß man es dort trotz der des Lärms vereinzelter Motorräder ganz gut aushalten kann - im Gegensatz zu den Alpen, wo man an sonnigen Wochenenden wirklich mit Gehörschäden rechnen muß. Epilog Im Regionalzug auf der Rückfahrt zu meinem süddeutschen Fahrradbasislager erzähle ich einem Rennradler von der Radwegverseuchung in Norddeutschland und dem regelmässigen Ärger mit der Polizei: "In Italien ist das gar kein Problem und in Süddeutschland ist das zum Glück auch nicht schlimm." Kaum ausgestiegen, gerade mal 500m nach dem Bahnhof, fährt ein Polizei-VW-Bus neben mir her. "Da drüben ist ein Radweg.", brüllt der Beifahrer aus dem Fenster und zeigt auf einen asphaltierten Feldweg neben der Straße. "Das ist kein Radweg!", schreie ich zurück. Daraufhin kommt mir der VW-Bus so nahe, wie kaum ein Auto in den letzten vier Wochen - bestimmt nur ein zufälliger Fahrfehler. Ach, wie schön ist es doch in Italien! Fußnoten Kategorie:Italien Kategorie:Reisebericht